The truth behind us
by Alina Nyan
Summary: ¿Que es lo que haces cuando todo lo que conocías te traiciona? Han dicho que nacer distinto es una abominación y es ahí donde parte esta historia. El miedo a lo desconocido los hace negar a aquellos con habilidades no "reconocidas". Seres con dotes mas allá del comprendimiento humano. RinxLen, otras parejas seran decididas a lo largo de la historia.
1. Prologo

Este es mi segundo fanfic y la verdad es que estoy aún más nerviosa, me costó volver a escribir. Con El CCB la verdad no andaba con inspiración y me daba pena que me dieran ganas de escribir algo más. Al final me rendí a mis impulsos y aquí estoy con algo nuevo otra vez. Espero que les guste.

Este en un fic RinxLen, aunque otras parejas serán incluidas, solo denme sugerencias de cuales quieren si es que quieren.

Alina Nyan

disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece. D:

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo.

Prologo

Vivir en un mundo donde no admiten extraños, en un mundo donde no puedes nacer distinto. El miedo a lo desconocido se convierte en el miedo a la amenaza, y desde tiempo remoto la amenaza se ha combatido con fuerza. No hay espacio para quien nace distinto.

Donde hay diferencia hay pelea, o al menos eso dicen algunos. Una batalla fría por el puesto de un solo ganador, como la guerra de dos colores distintos por pintar un papel en blanco, el débil tendría que ser reprimido, censurado, borrado. La sociedad no da cabida a lo distinto, la importancia de pintar todo de un solo color se hace ver. No lo dicen, pero se subentiende.

Toda la vida había asumido esas mismas reglas de la vida. Una vida tranquila con una familia feliz. Fue hace mucho tiempo que había notado que ella era diferente, pero conocía la reglas. Y prefirió callar. Asumimos que el amor de familia es incondicional, irrompible… y de todas formas ella guardo un secreto así por tanto tiempo.

Traición, es lo que diría su familia. Y ahí es donde comienza esta historia.

¿Cómo actuar cuando el rechazo viene de tu propia familia? Veía la duda y la repulsión en ellos, el tinte de traición en los ojos. Como si hubiera dicho un insulto muy grande.

Una mentira muy traicionera.

La vida a veces nos pone trampas que nos hacen reflexionar sobre todo lo que hemos hecho y creído. La opresión en el pecho, el dolor del desprecio, las lágrimas de traición. Todo seguido del insuperable sentimiento de injusticia. ¿Y que si era distinta? Ella jamás quiso nacer así, ponía su vivencia como prueba de ello; y sin embargo no se sentía desgraciada por _eso_.

Pero ellos sí.

- cuanto tiempo hace que tienes _eso_ – una sutil pregunta. Miro a los ojos de su madre, quien los mantuvo firmes. No hay espacio para las cavilaciones. No hay espacio para el amor ante la supuesta traición.

– ¿hay alguna diferencia si contesto esa pregunta?- La firmeza en sus palabras era lo único que le quedaba. Estaba firme; si no había tolerancia para ella, ella tampoco se las daría a ellos.

- Tienes que irte-

Ya estaba. Rin miro a su madre con la última mirada de desconsuelo que se permitiría dar. No más adioses, no más perdones.

- tienes una hora – palabras sin compasión ni consuelo – no vuelvas jamás, por favor.

¿Qué haces cuando todo en lo que creías te da la espalda? El golpe de la realidad a veces es muy duro y muchas veces no sana por completo. Las lágrimas no salen de sus ojos y sin embargo siente como todo su interior se esfuerza por reprimir el grito desgarrador de su garganta. No tenía tiempo ya.

Rin recorrió con sus ojos la habitación y empaco sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo. Ya ocultarlo no importaba, ya su fachada estaba tirada y destrozada en el suelo. Vio de reojo como su madre dejaba caer lágrimas de sus claros ojos, llenos de vergüenza ante lo que estaba haciendo. Su padre se mantenía quieto, parecía reflexionar sobre cosas más profundas que lo que pasaba frente a él. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a su hermana menor?, ¿Qué dirían los vecinos, el colegio, la gente?

Los ojos azules se centraron nuevamente en la mirada de su madre, esconderse tampoco tenía significado entrada en este punto. Soltando su bufanda atada al cuello revelo la piedra preciosa incrustada bajo su clavícula. El símbolo de su diferencia. La aceptación al rechazo.

Sin detenerse a mirar a su madre otra vez, ni pensar en su padre. Rin camino con paso apresurado hasta salir de su ahora "antigua habitación". Se pregunto si sus padres la dejarían despedirse de su hermana, pero era evidente que no se lo permitirían.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta principal de su casa, era una noche especialmente densa en neblina y el ambiente en el exterior se notaba frio. Suspiro, y sin dignarse a despedirse de sus padres Rin salió del mundo al cual había llamado hogar. Tomando con fuerza la mochila con sus cosas se largó a correr sin destino claro, manteniendo un ritmo rápido y sin embargo suave y silencioso, casi asimilando a un gato sigiloso. No quería pensar, realmente no quería… pero las lágrimas ya no pudieron retenerse más.

Ya no había espacio para dar la vuelta y mirar atrás.

No había espacio para ella en su familia.

No había espacio para ella en el mundo.

La rubia corrió hasta que su aliento se cortó por el cansancio. Ya estaba, no tenía donde ir.

La traición, la pérdida. Rin jamás creyó que en su vida los vería de tan cerca. Ya se había dado cuenta. No había lugar para ella y sus habilidades en ningún lugar que ella conociera.

Y sin más, el grito en su garganta desgarro el aire.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo.

Bueno, que tal con eso? No quería hacerlo mas largo porque sentí que arruinaría la sensación de prologo. En estos momentos estoy trabajando en el CCB porque tengo un bloque y una falla argumental que me tiene enojada. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño intento de fic, si les gusta lo puedo continuar, si no lo dejo como un one-shot o algo por el estilo, ahí vere.


	2. Chapter 1

He aquí el primer capítulo, si no se dieron cuenta este fic va de poderes y sextos sentidos. Estaba un poco dudosa con la idea pero luego me sentí realmente metida en ella n.n espero que les guste. Los saludos a quienes mandaron review están al final del fic.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y todos sus integrantes no me pertenecen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo .

**Capítulo 1:**

Se había despertado con el corazón en las manos esa noche y, si era sincera, la sensación de desconsuelo ya no la soportaba más. Llevaba días sintiéndose extraña, con una angustia ajena en su interior, en los días anteriores casi se lo había comentado a sus convivientes pero pensó que solo los alarmaría por nada y sin embargo la sensación de desconsuelo jamás la sintió con tal intensidad. Lagrimas bajaron por sus ojos y su sexto sentido exploto ante la alarma. No había caso, alguien la necesitaba

Había alguien en peligro. Alguien como _ella,_ que estaba en peligro.

No se lo pensó dos veces y salió de la cama, encendiendo las luces que encontraba a su paso. Necesitaba ayudar, el dolor en el pecho la obligaba a hacer algo por quien sea que estuviese sufriendo. La desesperación la hizo correr por la casa tocando puertas.

**- ¿Luka, es que estas loca**?- una morena de ojos castaños miro con reproche a la menor, pero callo al instante a ver su mirada de desesperación **– ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién está en peligro?**

**- Meiko, ¿Qué diablos está pasando? –** Un peli azul pregunto mientas se abrochaba los jeans.

**- Creo que es mejor que nos reunamos todos para que Luka no tenga que repetirse, parece que ya está lo suficientemente afectada-** Ordeno Meiko mirando al peli azul **– Llama a Miku rápido para que calme a Luka, parece que esta vez tenemos algo serio.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo.

Rin se sentía agotada, no quería despertar. En medio de la noche húmeda sentía voces alrededor de ella y se preguntó si estaría soñando. No quería despertar y afrontar la realidad otra vez, quería dormir, dormir…

Pisadas fuertes se iban acercando a ella poco a poco, junto con unos cada vez más fuertes murmullos, no quería escuchar, no quería entender.

**- esta por ahí, la siento**- dijo una voz suave, y agitada **– no puede estar muy lejos de acá, casi hasta podría oír sus lamentos.**

**-demos gracias a que no puedes, con que los sientas en suficiente ya** – dijo una voz más áspera, esta vez la de un hombre.

-**ahí está –** esta vez hablo una voz de mujer más fuerte y más madura que la anterior – **es una chica, Luka!**

Rin pronto sintió como varias manos se concentraban en limpiar la suciedad que la cubría. Apenas la había notado. Sintió también como dos manos fuertes la giraban para quedar boca arriba.

**- parece que la noche no la trato muy bien- **

**- noches-** lo corrigió la peli rosa, Luka – **debe llevar ahí unos cuantos días, Meiko ¿puedes revisarla? **

La morena se acercó y poso sus manos sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Rin **– no está malherida, pero si hambrienta y con lesiones leves** – Meiko tomo a la rubia en brazos y se encamino al auto en donde se encontraban. **– Kaito, hay una mochila cerca de ese arbusto, debe ser de ella.**

El peliazul suspiro cansado, había sido un largo viaje hasta la rubia de nombre desconocido y no andaba con ganas de manejar 3 horas de vuelta. Recogió la mochila de la rubia y la metió en la parte de atrás del auto.

Se subió al asiento del conductor, Luka junto a él usando el asiento del copiloto, y tras ellos Meiko con la rubia acostada. Les espera un viaje realmente largo.

**-ahora alguien me puede explicar cómo es que Luka alcanzó la mente de una persona a más de 600 km? Porque que yo sepa eso no había pasado-** pregunto Kaito.

**- tengo una teoría** - contesto Luka - **pero será mejor que revisemos todo ya en casa. ¿Me dormiré el trecho, vale? Estoy cansada.**

Kaito y Meiko se miraron, quien quiera que fuese esa niña había agotado la estamina de Luka, y eso era algo que muy poco frecuente en la pelirosa.

Sin más, dejaron que esta durmiera todo el camino, junto con la pequeña rubia.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo.

Un fuerte dolor punzante en la cabeza fue la primera señal que tuvo Rin de que estaba consciente. Intento explayar su mente como lo hacía siempre, sintiendo hasta la última fibra en los músculos de sus pies y manos; también respiro de forma acompasada e intentando tener un ritmo medianamente tranquilo. Aunque a decir verdad le estaba costando mucho. Algo raro paso.

Estaba asustada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba completamente desprovista de uno de sus más importantes sentidos. No podía _sentir_ los seres a su alrededor, mas allá de ella claro está. _Algo _definitivamente iba muy mal. Muy mal.

Con pesadumbre la rubia abrió sus ojos para revelar unos profundos ojos _celestes._ Ella no andaba para juegos, se preguntó si su madre habría mandado gente a casarla. Tal vez había sido su padre. Las posibilidades no eran muchas.

La rubia intento calmarse y analizar mejor la situación. Había estado corriendo sin rumbo y en algún momento callo desmayada presa del hambre y el cansancio. No recordaba haber caído en ningún lugar con población cerca al menos. Lo más probable es que la hayan encontrado y llevado. Tal vez realmente la había agarrado la policía….

Pero en general cuando estás preso no te tiran en habitaciones lujosamente arregladas, ¿verdad? Eso sí que era nuevo. Rin miro sorprendida al entorno que la rodeaba, se encontraba en la habitación más hermosa que había visto jamás. Paredes beige claro y corinas transparentes, un suelo de madera oscura que pegaba con los muebles… vaya lujo, pensó la rubia. Pero no se permitiría bajar la guardia ahí.

Con cautela la ojiceleste se deslizo por la cama cubriéndose con la manta (al parecer les había parecido adecuado dejarla en ropa interior) y se dirigió a la puerta de madera pesada que parecía ser la salida. No sabía nada de aquel lugar y sin embargo lo sentía profundamente engañoso. Nada ahí tenía sentido.

¿Cómo era posible que ella no pudiera sentir más presencias en la casa?, un ratón, una hormiga… Rin se sintió a una más perdida al notar que a pesar de _ver_ a los pájaros que volaban pasando frente a su ventana no los llegaba a _percibir, no sentía su existencia. _Sin pensar más ni en el sigilo ni nada se abalanzó sobre la puerta dispuesta a escapar de donde sea que estuviese.

Solo para encontrarse completamente inmovilizada.

Rin Giro los ojos al ser que acababa de entrar por la puerta. Un sujeto de cabello azul intenso y ojos igual de increíbles. No pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de sorpresa ante la realización de que no había nada que físicamente la estuviese reteniendo, ahora muchas cosas quedaban claras.

**- te recomendaría que no pelearas contra mí –** dijo el desconocido **– No busco pelea, te lo aseguro.**

**- porque habría de creerte –** Rin estaba preparada para desconfiar, a la mierda el mundo y sus falsas promesas.

**- porque básicamente no tienes opción, estoy seguro de que notas la desventaja en la que te encuentras** – El peliazul continuo sin levantar la voz – **además pareces buscar respuestas y estaría encantado de responder las dudas que tengas si es que coperas con nosotros.**

Quedaron en silencio. Kaito se sorprendió ante la terquedad de la rubia pero no insistió, el simplemente haría su parte. Intento descifrar lo que pensaba la rubia pero le fue imposible, ese era el trabajo de Luka por lo general, a él se le daba muy mal.

**- y que pasa si no quiero cooperar –**

**- Te iras caminando por la puerta sin respuestas, hasta te podríamos dejar en el mismo lugar donde te encontramos, no es asunto mío** – Kaito la miro serio **– Nosotros lo único que queremos de ti son unas cuantas preguntas, nada muy serio. Información por información, ¿qué dices?**

Rin lo miro desconfiada, no tenía razones para ayudar y sin embargo si tenía preguntas en mente. Muchas. El peliazul la miraba con la misma intensidad, casi podía palpar la miraba sobre ella. Claro.

Rin ya lo había entendido.

Con una ligera y sutil gracia hizo que el hombre frente a ella callera al suelo, la mirada se perdió y la rubia quedo libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Estando inconsciente, la rubia lo levanto y se lo llevo con ella, ahora sí que podía sentir su presencia. Sabiendo esto la rubia salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Según iba corriendo la rubia noto que se encontraba en algo parecido a una mansión. Los pasillos no eran ni tan grandes ni tan anchos, pero si estaban magníficamente adornados. Rin no podía recordar por donde estaba corriendo, simplemente quería ir lejos. Contra todo pronóstico notó que el haber noqueado al peliazul no le había devuelto su preciado sentido, así que seguía sin poder percibir nada en aquel lugar.

Llevaba al menos 10 minutos corriendo con el peliazul de rehén cuando al voltear a un pasillo se encontró (para su completa frustración) frente a una morena de pelo corto y aspecto muy enojado; intento rodearla sin mucho éxito pues justo cuando llevaba unos centímetros avanzados su cuerpo dejo de responder por completo.

Otra vez.

Pero esta vez era ligeramente distinto, y Rin _sabía_ que no podría zafarse tan fácil como hace unos momentos. La mirada de la morena no tenía la intensidad de la del peliazul. Ella no _requería_ del contacto visual para retenerla. Era algo más.

Con eso Rin perdió la concentración y el cuerpo del peliazul callo como saco de papas al suelo. La rubia noto un ligero tic en el ojo de la morena.

**- Mira, te dejare las cosas claras – **La menor no tuvo tiempo para responder, su cuerpo se movió contra su voluntad y la dejo de rodillas frente a la desconocida, con el mentón un poco hacia arriba. La morena se inclinó un poco para quedar cara a cara con la menor **– no estamos buscando pelea. Tan solo queremos algunas respuestas que estoy segura de que sabes responder, a cambio de eso te podemos dar comida y alojo por el tiempo que se te plazca.**

Rin intento rehuir la mirada de la mayor. Sentía como se estuviese sometiendo a una prueba muy difícil.

**- sin embargo en caso de que no quieras cooperar eres completamente libre de irte, pero te advierto que si quieres volver a herir uno de los míos las pagaras más caro de lo que crees.**

Rin no se atrevió a moverse en seguida, sabía la desventaja en la que se encontraba. Ahora se encontraba en un problema, había hecho enojar a la persona equivocada. Inclino la cabeza un poco para mostrar que no haría más. No era tan idiota como para caminar a su propia muerte.

**-primero que todo me gustaría saber tu nombre**- hablo nuevamente Meiko.

**- Kagamine Rin-** Contesto la rubia **– supongo que puedo preguntar el tuyo, ¿no?**

La morena se permitió lanzar una sonrisa amistosa al ver que la menor cooperaria **– Puedes llamarme Meiko –** Rin intento devolver la sonrisa, pero fue incapaz **– El hombre inconsciente que cargabas es Shion Kaito; ¿cuál es tu edad?**

**- cumpliré los 17 en dos semanas… -** Rin dudo de cómo seguir, no quería ganarse la mirada de enojo de la supuesta Meiko otra vez **– Dado lo que he visto hasta ahora… ¿asumo que ustedes son como yo?**

**- no solo nosotros pequeña, somos más que los que vez acá** –Meiko parecía cada vez más tranquila **– Te vimos en problemas y te fuimos a ayudar, así es como funcionamos. Si quieres más respuestas te sugiero que me acompañes, estoy segura de que hay muchos que quieren responder a tus preguntas.**

Rin se sintió físicamente libre otra vez. Se quedó en el suelo de rodillas mientras estiraba sus brazos y vio de reojo y con mucha sorpresa como Meiko despertaba a Kaito con un toque en la frente.

Sentía que estaba a salvo porque la morena se lo había dicho. Sabía que era una estupidez pero ella misma había notado lo diferentes que eran del resto.

Y lo parecidos que eran a ella.

Parecía increíble que luego de sentir que agonizaba en sus penas pudiera levantarse otra vez ante la noticia de que había más como ella.

Se giró para ver como el peliazul se desperezaba y le lanzaba una sonrisa más amigable que la de Meiko. Identifico el apretón en el estómago como culpa.

**- No te sientas mal -** dijo este al darse cuenta de la mirada de Rin** – estoy seguro de lo asustada que estabas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Rin-** repitió la rubia.

**- Bien Rin, estoy seguro de que Meiko ya te habrá explicado un poco la situación **

**- básicamente que no soy la única extraña en el mundo- **

**-exacto-** Exclamó Meiko volviendo a la conversación **– por eso quiero que vengas conmigo, Rin. Te explicaremos porque te buscamos y quienes forman parte de esta casa.**

Con un suspiro largo Rin se paró para seguir a Meiko, Kaito iba justo atrás de ella. Se volteó para disculpase pero las palaras no le salieron. Se sentía extrañamente abrumada. Kaito pareció entender y le dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

**- No estás sola, pequeña-**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo.

Bueno, que tal les pareció? No quiero que el fic avance muy rápido así que le estoy dando vueltas al encuentro de Rin con la supuesta "familia" que hay en la casa (y eso incluye a Len) en el próximo capítulo se dejaran claras las habilidades de Rin y las del resto.

Gracias a Kryn Hoshi, Seira Megamine y un anónimo, que me dieron las ganitas de seguir el fic :D

Los review me ayudan con la motivación 3


End file.
